Amor y valor
by Chia Moon
Summary: Taichi está infectado, Sora está destrozada. ¿Qué sucederá con este nuevo Taichi en modo de Kaiser?


**ADVERTENCIAS: CONTIENE SPOILERS DE TRI.**

 **Notas de autora: No es como pensaba. Me salieron tres para este reto. Pero este es el primero que cuenta como autentico. Más tarde subiré las demás versiones que tengo.**

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Título: Amor y valor.**

 **Pareja: Taiora.**

 **Ranking: M.**

 **Género: Romance / drama.**

 **Advertencias: OOC, IC, sexo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor y usados sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Datos del reto puesto por** _SoraTakenouchii_ : Taichi está infectado, Sora está destrozada. ¿Qué sucederá con este nuevo Taichi en modo de Kaiser?

* * *

—

 **Amor y valor**

—

 **Taichi Kaiser.**

—

 **Donde el valor se hunde...**

* * *

—Sora…

Sus manos en su espalda, empujando su cuerpo más hacia él, como si fuera un salvavidas. Como si la piel molestara. Como si la unión de sus cuerpos no fuera suficiente.

—Sora…

Jadeó con fuerza, apretando el cierre de sus piernas en sus caderas. Sus pechos aplastados contra su torso. El sudor recorriéndole la espalda. Su sexo en su interior.

—Sora…

Su nombre en su boca. Sus ojos fijos en ella, brillantes, anhelantes. Sus cuerpos arqueándose una contra otro, encajando en la perfecta unión.

 _Voy a hacerte mía._

Y lo amaba. Oh, Dios, si lo amaba.

Adoraba llegar al orgasmo en sus brazos. Que él gritara su nombre mientras la llenaba de su propia esencia, mientras ella lo apretaba hasta el infinito y se desvanecía en sus brazos.

Pero luego... Oh, luego.

Él salía de ella, dejándola helada en la cama. Se vestía, mientras ella se acurrucaba. La miraba una última vez y por momentos, el calor de sus cuerpos y de la pasión, había desaparecido.

Y entonces, ella se hundía una vez más en la completa desolación.

Tres meses atrás, Sora había quedado tan impresionada como los demás de la extraña transformación de Taichi en la oscuridad. Había sido infectado y todavía desconocían cómo. La aparición de su digimon en la oscuridad quizás fuera la clave. No lo sabía.

Solo era consciente del desgarro doloroso que había creado en el grupo. La frialdad de sus actos al comprobar como la ciudad estaba destruida. Y, pese a todo, se había vuelto hacia ella. Tiró de su camiseta, pegando su boca a su oído.

Sin comprender bien por qué, aquello la estremeció.

—Voy a hacerte mía.

Alguien grito. Fue Mimi. Se había llevado las manos a las mejillas y sus ojos brillaban. Koushiro había torcido el gesto interrogativamente, preguntándose a qué venía eso. Takeru y Hikari se miraban sin comprender, estupefactos. Joe sudaba mientras levantaba una mano, tembloroso. Meiko sonrojada, casi se había desmayado. Yamato apretaba los puños, sorprendido, y apretaba tanto los dientes que chirriaron.

Y luego se la llevó.

Sora no sabía bien dónde estaban. En qué lugar o como habían llegado allí. Solo conocía la sensación de soledad, frustración y las preguntas que no cesaban de recorrer su mente. Así como la extraña sensación de que lo necesitaba a su lado como nunca.

Taichi empezó a visitarla poco después.

Era un témpano de hielo. No le afectaba ningún insulto, parecía inmune a los golpes y a las lágrimas.

Sin embargo, pese a su promesa de hacerla suya, no la forzó en ningún momento. Fue ella la que cedió. La que lo buscó, con la esperanza de llegar a esa parte de su corazón que hacía que la amara.

Sus manos siempre eran temblorosas cuando la tocaba. Pensó que la primera vez, era a causa de eso mismo. La torpeza de dos primerizos. Pero él nunca dio esa sensación. Tampoco se quedaba después de ello como para preguntarle.

Pasó de estar en una jaula a ocupar la habitación en que ahora se encontraba. No había cuadros. Tampoco ventanas. Todo era frio y gris.

Se acurrucó, llorando amargamente.

No podía llegar a él.

No podía alcanzarle.

—

.

Taichi se miró la mano izquierda. Su corazón se había aplacado tras el sexo. Como sucedía desde la primera vez. Primero era calidez. Y le gustaba por algún motivo. Luego todo era oscuridad y frialdad. Y aquello también estaba bien.

No podía quedarse más con ella. Porque cuando salía del calor que ella le proporcionaba, deseaba hacerle daño. Marcarla como suya sexualmente no era suficiente. Quería más.

Y eso era lo único que le daba miedo.

Tenía planes. Muchos. Algunos ya en marcha para dominar el mundo humano y el digimon. Para hacer que los niños elegidos dejaran de existir para su bien. De seguir adelante como le pedía aquella maldición.

Pero, oh, no. No podía dejar de pensar en Sora. En que la tenía encerrada. Era como su pecado personal.

 _Debes destruirla también._

—Lo sé.

 _Ella es tu pecado natural. Un sentimiento que no necesitas contigo._

—También lo sé.

 _Ella me destruirá…_

—Cállate.

Cerró el puño, lanzó una maldición y se alejó, antes de que sus pies lo traicionaran y volviera a entrar en esa habitación.

—

.

No le faltaba comida nunca. Tampoco agua y aseo. La ropa era su justa medida, como si con solo hacer el amor, él fuera capaz de saber cuáles eran.

Pero tampoco se sentía feliz con eso. ¿Quién podría?

La puerta se abrió justo cuando apartaba el plato con gesto de asco. Taichi entró, pisando fuerte.

Tenía sangre en la mejilla izquierda y el gesto más congelado que antes. Se puso en pie, corriendo hacia él.

—¡Taichi! — exclamó—. Te has…

No. Aquella no era su sangre. Era la de alguien más. Se llevó la mano enguantada hasta el lugar, quitándosela como si de un mosquito simple se tratara.

—Desnúdate.

Sora cerró los ojos.

—Desnúdate— repitió.

Alargó la otra mano para sujetarla del mentón y hacer que le mirase. Sora tragó.

—Solo es sexo para ti. ¿Verdad?

Tai no se inmutó. Presionó el pulgar sobre sus labios y respiró roncamente. Sora solo necesitaba echar un vistazo a su cuerpo para notar la dura erección dentro de sus pantalones. Y maldición, su cuerpo reaccionaba a él.

Se llevó las manos hacia la cremallera. Un simple vestido. Siempre algo sencillo de quitar. La bajó lentamente bajo su atenta mirada. Sin ropa interior, quedó completamente desnuda a su visión.

Taichi gruñó, apartándole mechones de cabello que en tres meses habían crecido rebeldes.

Primero su rostro. Acariciaba con la mirada sus senos después y bajaba más, por su vientre y concentrándose en la triangular forma entre sus piernas.

Se puso de rodillas, sorprendiéndola y enterró su rostro en su vientre, besando con fervor. Le abrió las piernas y le permitió aferrarse de sus hombros. Besó su monte y continuó el camino hasta sus labios.

Sora jadeó, ansiosa, sintiendo su beso. Una ternura que no esperaba.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo, cuando su lengua buscó lo más exquisito de su ser y exploró, hasta el mismo momento en que el mundo giró y dejó de existir para ella.

La sujetó de las caderas, subiendo con un reguero de besos hasta sus senos, besando sus aureolas, subiendo hasta su cuello, buscando sus labios y uniéndolos en un húmedo y necesitado beso.

Ella misma luchó contra las ropas masculinas. Ella misma lo desnudó. Siempre era el quien lo hacía. Y eso le sorprendió. Pudo ver en sus ojos la sorpresa y la emoción. Y esa vez, no se aplacó con la frialdad de su nuevo ser.

Acarició su cuerpo. Reverenciándolo del mismo modo que él hizo con ella. Metió las manos en sus cabellos, lo acercó para besarlo. Acarició su espalda, bajó hasta sus nalgas. Y se desvió hasta su sexo. Preparado para ella.

Echó hacia atrás, llegando hasta la mesa. Taichi la siguió, empujando la bandeja de la comida al suelo y subiéndola sobre la mesa, encajándose entre sus piernas, buscando el abrigo de su sexo.

Ambos gruñeron a la vez. Sora le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

Y esa vez, pasó algo extraño. Después de su satisfacción, de que ambos gritaran sus nombres a la vez, Taichi no se marchó.

Se quedó junto y dentro de ella, recuperando el aliento, con la frente apoyada en su hombro.

—Sora— murmuró—. He hecho una cosa cruel. Horrible.

Se sorprendió, temblando.

—Tai… tú eres incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie realmente…. No eres tú.

Él se separó para que sus caras se vieran.

—Son mis manos. Mis pies. Mi cabeza. Mi boca. Mi voz la que da las ordenes. Es mi mano la que esclaviza. Es mi mano la que asesina.

Sora negó. Sentía el estómago revuelto, que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—No. Tai, no. Yo sé que puedes hacer cosas buenas. Es la infección lo que te está haciendo ser así.

Taichi la miró incrédulo. Lentamente hundiéndose de nuevo en la oscuridad.

—Tai… llevamos tres meses con esto. Tres meses que hemos estado… —Suspiró—. Creo que estoy embarazada. Si eso no es hacer algo bueno por tu parte, dime qué lo es.

Taichi se congeló. Su rostro tenso. Se separó de ella completamente, rompiendo su unión. Sora volvió a sentirse vacía, desamparada.

—Te digo que he matado a muchos digimon en este momento— escupió—, y tú me dices que voy a ser padre. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

Sora se llevó las manos a la cara.

—No estoy bromeando. Quizás no sea cierto. Pero… juraste hacerme tuya. ¿Acaso pensaste con esa frialdad tuya de ahora qué iba a suceder? ¿La posibilidad de algo tan peligroso como esto?

Taichi se pasó por la estancia, maldiciendo y soltando improperios a diestro y siniestro. En otro momento, habría resultado divertid, sexy y posiblemente, encantador. En ese momento, a Sora le daba pavor.

—Yo amo… al Taichi original. Amo al chico que se ríe por todo. Que siempre bromea, pero que es consciente del peligro. Amo al chico que ha madurado. Amo al moreno que corre sin dudar tras algo. Amo al hombre que es capaz de saltar en pleno peligro para salvarme. Yo siempre he amado a ese Tai.

¿Tanto había caído en las sombras que sus palabras no le llegarían?

—Y si… ese Taichi tiene un modo oscuro como este, si fuera natural, estoy segura de que lo amaría por igual.

Tai se detuvo, llevándose una mano al corazón. Sora se puso en pie, tambaleante, acercándose a él.

—El amor que siento por ti, Tai, siempre será más fuerte que la oscuridad. Siempre.

Alargó una mano, tocándole la mejilla.

Como un escalofrío, sintió que todo el amor que realmente era capaz de sentir por él corría por sus venas hasta la palma de su mano. Una luz rosada estalló entre sus dedos, cubriéndoles.

Del pecho de Tai floreció la mismo, anaranjada y tan brillante como el sol.

Sora sintió como la rodeaba de la cintura, pegándola contra él. Las lágrimas sobre su hombro. Pudo ver la oscuridad desintegrándose de su ser.

Lo acunó en su pecho, le besó las sienes.

—Has vuelto— susurró—. Mi Tai.

—

.

Yamato le golpeó. Hasta quedarse harto. Tai no se defendió. Koushiro le hizo muchas respuestas que él no pudo responder. La gran mayoría no las recordaba. Mimi le preguntó si también querría hacerla suya. Tai se puso pálido. Meiko le dio la bienvenida entre estornudos. Tai empezó a sopesar si no sería él quien le diera alergia. Hikari le abrazó y también le golpeó en el estómago cuando nadie miraba. Takeru simplemente sonrió y le quitó a Hikari de encima. Joe le regañó por su salud y por poner el mundo en caos.

Y Sora solo le miró desde la lejanía.

Con esa dulce sonrisa y esa mirada de ánimo que portaba todo su corazón. Volver de aquel lugar solo podía ser con ella. Recordaba la sensación de ese ser, la oscuridad, dentro de él. Y solo ella la luz. Al final, fue su liberación.

Cuando finalmente todos le dejaron en paz, centrándose en otras cosas, se levantó y se posicionó a su lado.

—Deberían de odiarme.

Sora alargó la mano para limpiarle unos restos , esta vez, de su sangre.

—No pueden hacerlo, Tai. Son conscientes de que no eras tú.

Clavó la mirada en ella, ansioso. Sora negó.

—No estoy embarazada. Es un milagro, quizás, pero no lo estoy.

Tai no supo si sentir alivio o no.

Pero de algo sí estaba seguro.

Llevó una mano hasta sus cabellos, enredando las yemas en sus hebras. Se acercó a su oído, con ese acto de intimidad que solo ellos podían tener.

—La próxima vez, no estaré infectado.

Ella sonrió y le comprendió de ese modo que solo ella podía hacer.

—Lo sé, Tai. Lo sé.

* * *

 **Notas de autora 2:**

Lo siento tremendamente uxu. Siento no haber causado hemorragias nasales y que no sea como se esperaba QnQ,


End file.
